Rules Of Royalty
by Stormyskies89
Summary: Thorin's daughter, Karla, joins the company and as they trek across Middle-Earth truths are revealed and feelings are laid bare. And sometimes… being special sucks. Fili/OC. Post-BoFA No one dies.


**Title:** Rules of Royalty

 **Summary:** Thorin's daughter, Karla, joins the company and as they trek across Middle-Earth truths are revealed and feelings are laid bare. And sometimes… being special sucks.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Lord of the Rings or The Hobbit. Never will.

 **A/N:** NO FLAMES! Not accepted.

* * *

Bilbo Baggins looked up sharply when the doorbell rang. He wasn't expecting anyone and he certainly didn't want anyone to visit now. If it was Lobelia again he was going to wring her neck. He wouldn't give up his house no matter what she said or did. He opened the door and froze.

"Dwalin, at your service." He stuttered his response and then had to deal with the burly warrior until the doorbell rang again this time he was met with:

"Balin. At your service." Balin was always less frightening. But in the space of twenty minutes his house was soon filled with dwarves and one meddling wizard.

However his mind was still questioning the appearance of what seem to be _thirteen_ dwarves, one of which he had just learned was a women. He was startled to find that the three dwarves that arrived at his door were cousins – not brothers and sister. Fíli and Kíli were brothers, which was clear by the way they acted with each other. But they must have been close to their cousin too, because they treated her almost like a sister. Making sure she had enough supper when they began to eat everything in Bilbo's pantry. They let her have her say in any debate they had. She didn't join the belching contest even though, Fíli, her oldest cousin boasted that she could hold her own among them.

When their leader arrived (making it a grand total of fourteen dwarves) it didn't seem to go down well that she was there at all. After assessing the hobbit, his eyes found the female. He knew her as well it seemed.

"I thought I told you to stay at home, Karla." He said.

"You might have but Dis said I could go with Fíli and Kíli. Fair is fair, Father." She said, just as stubborn as the dwarf in front of him seemed.

* * *

Bilbo woke the next morning not to the sounds of birds singing and other hobbits yelling at each other but to the sounds of an argument happening outside his front door.

"I told you to stay at home, Karla! You are not coming on this quest! You are to stay here." Thorin's baritone was recognizable.

"You can't control me father, not now and not ever again, not until that stupid ancient crown sits on your stubborn thick head will you have any control over me. I came on this quest, Erebor is as much my home as it is yours or Fíli's or Kíli's! I am coming and you can't change it." Karla could obviously hold her own in an argument just as well as she could in the debate last night.

"You're too young." Thorin said.

"I'm the same age as Kíli!" Karla argued.

"He's older then you." Thorin responded.

Karla scoffed, "By six days! That's nothing!" Karla said.

"It's six days too young." Thorin said.

Bilbo could almost see Karla roll her eyes at him, "Oh now you're just making up rules!" she snapped. Bilbo got out of bed and made his way to his kitchen to see that the dwarves had actually kept his house relatively tidy. But his gaze fell to the contract on the table where it had been left last night. He waited and listened to the continuing argument, before he signed the contract and packed what he could in a hurry. Before bursting out his door to find the dwarves already halfway down the road, the girl stood with her arms crossed at his front gate.

"Ah, so you are joining them? I'm supposed to guard your house." She said, clearly she wasn't happy about it.

"You can be my companion, My Lady. If Thorin doesn't like it…so be it." Bilbo said before grabbing her hand and taking off after the dwarves, Karla had never felt so happy about disobeying her father than right now.

They caught up with the dwarves a little outside of Hobbiton and although Bilbo was on the receiving end of one of Thorin's glares when he explained that he had invited Karla to join them. Even if Thorin didn't like it, Fíli and Kíli were smiling – they had wanted Karla to join them. Karla ran to mount her pony and Bilbo was helped up onto 'Myrtle' by the boys. Though he protested to riding a pony at all. When he said he'd forgotten his handkerchief, Karla smiled and held out a small square piece of cloth to him.

"Use this. It's from an old dress of mine. I tore it up when my _father_ said I couldn't come on this quest. It's better than any cloth these buggers would give you." She said, Bilbo smiled and thanked her. The piece of cloth was about the size of a handkerchief and it was pale blue, torn around the edges but she had said it had come from a dress of hers.

"Why were you carrying it if I may ask?" He said. She laughed.

"I'm not entirely sure. Maybe it was a reminder of who I was and who I am now. Maybe it was because I wanted to show father what I had done. I do not know. But I know that I would never be left alone." Karla said.

"Mother would still be with you." Fíli pointed out.

"Dís was never home; she would be out all day and only be home at night. I've been there when Kíli went on his hunting trip. I was alone during the day. I did not want that now." She told him firmly. Fíli nodded in understanding. Bilbo used the square of cloth as he would a handkerchief even folding it and putting it in his pocket. He hadn't noticed the weapon she carried but he could see her cousins were well armed. After all Fíli had piled all his weapons into Bilbo arms when they arrived. Kíli seemed to carry a bow and quiver of arrows, but he too carried a sword also. Bilbo decided not to ask in case she did not carry a weapon. He did not want to offend.

* * *

"You think that's funny? You think a night raid by Orcs is a joke." Thorin sapped at his nephews.

"We didn't mean anything by it." Kíli said sheepishly.

"No you didn't. You know nothing of the world." Thorin growled as he walked away.

"Don't mind him laddie, Thorin has more cause than most to hate Orcs." Balin said as Bilbo watched Thorin walk away, he paused briefly by Karla's side and as Bilbo watched, half listening to Balin's tale, he dropped to his knees at his daughter's side and she must have sensed him and his pain because in a second she was up on her knees and hugging him. He'd never expected Thorin to be so open to that kind of public display of affection. But Thorin stood soon after and walked away but Karla followed him. They stood close side-by-side and Bilbo could tell they were talking quietly. He couldn't tell what it was about, but he guessed it had something to do with the tale Balin was telling.

"Father…I know it still pains you. It pains me too, to know that I lost grand-father, great grand-father and Uncle Frerin that day. But I almost lost you then too. I don't want to know that I could ever lose you. I'll fight by your side to get back what Smaug took from our people. If you'll let me." Karla said.

"You'd make a great Queen one day." Thorin whispered, "And you're a just and passionate Princess."

"I was taught by the best." She said, giving Thorin her best Dis impression.

"I think she's a bad influence on you." Thorin said.

"Just like you are on Fíli and Kíli." Karla said imitating her Aunt making Thorin smile softly. Karla giggled and then returned to her bedroll lying down again and listened to the end of Balin's story.

* * *

"DROP HIM!" Karla stood just behind the tree line, Kíli's bow in her hands arrow notched and ready to help. She was crouched low and hidden. Kíli was to rescue him. Good luck with that. She ducked as her father and Dwalin leap-frogged her into the fray of the fight.

She watched closely, focussing on the fight, until she felt what could only be described as a disgusting large sweaty calloused hand wrapping around her middle and lifting her up.

"Lay down your arms," one of the trolls said, "or we'll rip his off." Two were holding Bilbo and the Youngest (Tom) held Karla up.

"I've got a lady one." He said cheerfully. The other two looked at her before stuffing Bilbo into a sack along with the others. Karla however was placed to the side. She could prove useful. Until they tried to cook them.

"You're doing it wrong." She said from her place in the tree Tom had put her in.

"You what?" One said, Bert, she believed.

"Well come on, Sage? Really? You'll need something stronger than that, they haven't bathed in days!" She said, shifting slightly. Her companions looked up at her.

"She's right!" Bilbo said getting to his feet awkwardly in his sack, "you are making a terrible mistake!"

"What would you know about cooking dwarf?" One Troll asked.

"Shut up, let the, uh, flurgaburburhobbit and the lady talk." Karla gave Bert a small smile as did Bilbo. Karla jumped down from her tree ignoring the sound of a bone in her ankle breaking, she limped towards where Bilbo stood ignoring the pain and pushing right on through.

"The secret to cooking dwarf is, um…is," Bilbo stuttered trying to think of someway to stall.

"Yes, come on tell us the secret," The troll pushed.

"Yes we're telling you, the secret is…" Bilbo glanced at Karla for help.

"To…skin them first!" she said suddenly first thing that came to her head, but that landed her with a bunch of insults from her companions…Princess or not.

"What a load of rubbish. I've eaten plenty with their skins on, scoff I say boots and all."

"He's right," Tom picked up Bombur by his feet, "nothing wrong with a bit of raw dwarf, nice and crunchy."

"No! Wait not that one!" Karla shouted, "He's infected!" Tom stopped and turned to look at her.

"Yeah, he's got worms in his…tubes." Bilbo put in. Tom threw Bombur back down.

"In fact they all are, they're infested with parasites, it's risky…if you want to get sick that's your call, but I wouldn't risk it." Shouts resounded again defending themselves of not having parasites. Karla rolled her eyes, until the dwarves fell silent and then repeated their shouts but saying that they _did_ have parasites. Karla fought the urge to shake her head.

"What would you have us do then? Let them all go?" Bilbo and Karla looked at each and went to agree until both were poked in the chest sharply, "you think I don't know what you're up to? These little ferrets, are taking us for fools!"

"Ferret?" Bilbo spluttered offended.

* * *

"Warg scouts." Thorin said pulling his sword out of the skull of the beast, his eyes immediately finding his daughter, sheltered behind Bofur and Bifur.

"That means an Orc pack isn't far behind." She said still a little shaken.

"Orc pack?" Bilbo spluttered.

"Who did you tell about your quest, beyond your kin?" Gandalf demanded.

"No one." Thorin said.

"Who did you tell?" The Wizard snapped.

"No one I swear." Thorin defended, "what is Durin's name is going on?"

"You are being hunted." Gandalf said.

"We have to get out here," Dwalin growled.

"We can't. We have no ponies, they bolted." Ori said as he came down the hill side.

"I'll draw them off." Radagast said.

"These are Gundabad Wargs. They will out run you." Gandalf said.

"These are Rhosgobel Rabbits. I'd like to see them try." He smirked; he mounted his sleigh and rode out.

The dwarves climbed the hill side and waited until the wargs were drawn off and then set out following Gandalf across the plains to wherever he planned to lead them too. They paused and watched Radagast draw the wargs and Orc riders away from them. They ran and paused and ran and paused.

"Where are you leading us?" Thorin asked of Gandalf as they ran, Karla however was falling behind a lot, her ankle was bruised and she couldn't run very far on it. She caught up to them just as a warg and its rider leapt down between her and them. She froze the warg's eyes on her. She stopped breathing. Her heart stopped until an arrow protruded from the Orcs chest and then an arrow lodged itself in the Warg's eye socket. It didn't kill it but it's took the attention off of her. They finally made their way to a space of rocks and Gandalf vanished.

"There's more coming!" Karla heard Kíli shout.

"Kíli! Shoot them!" Her father's voice rang out from next to her.

"We're surrounded!" Fíli shouted to his Uncle. Thorin pushed Karla behind him and told them to hold their ground. When Gandalf reappeared to tell them to follow him, Thorin tried to get Karla to go first but she refused.  
Before Thorin could stop her she was taking off toward Kíli, as fast as she could anyway. Other Dwarves scooted down in to the tunnel. Thorin watched his daughter grab Kíli's hand and a drag him towards the tunnel, however her own fate was drawn to that, Kíli let go of her hand and ran free towards the tunnel. Fíli, Kíli and Thorin all paused to watch as Karla fell and Orcs swarmed on her. But then the horn sounded. Thorin had no choice but to escape, he hated himself for abandoning his daughter but he knew she would've told him to go on without her anyway. That tunnel lead to Rivendell.

* * *

Karla was not aware of anything but the soft bed beneath her and the sound of birds when she came to. She slowly blinked her eyes open and smiled softly, even if she didn't know where she was exactly it was either heaven or something of the like.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, Miss." She turned her head to the voice and let out a yelp jumping when she set eyes on a brunette elf sitting with his legs crossed as he gently petted a beautiful bow that he held delicately in his hands.

"Where am I?" She asked softly, the elf cocked an eyebrow and smiled at her.

"You are in Imladris. In the House of Elrond Half-Elven. Do you remember what happened?" He asked.

"I had hurt myself, I couldn't keep up with my cousin…I fell and then nothing." Karla said.

"We had heard of the Orcs near the Hidden Passage. My father, brother and I all went with a small party to hunt them down. We found you near them. You had passed out but I believe you came around at one stage and asked for 'Kíli'. Then passed out again. My father, Lord Elrond, has set your ankle and asked that I look after you; he thought you would not be startled. Clearly he was wrong." The elf said.

"I'm not startled, son of Elrond. I was simply confused and a little surprised that an Elf would sit by the bedside of a Dwarf." Karla stated a little sheepishly.

"Why would I not? I am not of Mirkwood, Miss. I am not part of Thranduil's kin, as he does not consider us so. I have no reason to be anything but kind to you and your company." He said running his fingers down the string of the bow in his hands.

"My company?" She asked.

"Thorin and Company, yes? You are part of that company?" He asked looking at her.

"Yes…I'm Thorin's daughter." She said; he seemed only mildly surprised.

"Then I apologise, Daughter of Thorin, for not using your title." He said, Karla shook her head.

"You can call me Karla, Son of Elrond." She told him, he smiled at her.

"And you can call me Elrohir, Miss…Karla, my apologises. Your Father will be glad to know you are well then. Shall I fetch him?" Elrohir asked starting to get to his feet.

"Uh…maybe Kíli and Fíli?" She asked he nodded and stuck his head out the door; she heard him say something in rapid Elvish before he came back inside and sat down once more. It was only about two minutes before the door opened and in came Kíli and Fíli; both looked a little confused before they set eyes on Karla. Both paled before jumping onto the bed and hugging her.

"I'm so sorry, Karla. I never should've let go of your hand! I should have carried you or something!" Kíli said hugging her tighter.

"No one knew of my ankle." She said.

"We all heard it break, Cousin." Fíli told her as he ran his hand over her long hair.

"You will tell the others I am well?" She asked.

"Of course, Cousin. And Uncle too." At least she knew that they would pass on the news to the others.

* * *

The mountain pass was hurting her ankle more than it should. The cold wasn't helping. She had to hold on tight to Thorin in case she lost her balance. He steadied her many times and tried to keep a hand steady on her shoulder at nearly all times. When the fight with the stone giants began was when Thorin gripped her arm tightly and pulled her up next to him, tight to his side. However even that wasn't to work. Karla's footing wasn't good and she slipped her father lost his grip on her and she fell.

"Karla!" Three voices shouted her name, amid her screams. Thorin closed his eyes, he should've pushed harder for her to stay home, he should've ordered her to stay with Dis, had Dis lock her up or something, but Karla was his daughter. She was just as stubborn and hard-headed. He took a deep shuddering breath and then trudged on when the fight ended. They sheltered in the cave that led to Goblin Town, Fíli and Kíli knew their Uncle was hurting because of Karla, but they knew that it would hurt a whole lot more if she was dead, she might yet be alive. There was always a chance.  
Goblin Town proved to be a little more than they expected. Treated like peasants and threatened with torture and death. Thorin thought of what could have happened to Karla to keep his mind off other things. If she had lived what were the possibilities? Landing in snow or water would have helped, but it had been frightfully cold on the mountain, water would be colder. And Karla wasn't a strong swimmer. She'd have a hard time surviving the river if she had indeed ended there. He spoke only to insult and defend. This was going to be long adventure.

* * *

Karla wasn't aware of much as she fell, all she knew was that all of a sudden she hit water. She lost consciousness soon after and the next thing she knew she was being nudged by something cold and wet. She blinked her eyes open slowly and squealed in shock when she came face-to-face with a large dog. Not a wolf hound or a warg…a dog. It barked at her and wagged its tail happily.

"You pulled me out of the water?" The dog moved its head as if nodding, "you saved my life?" The dog nodded again, "where am I?" she knew the dog couldn't answer her but another voice did.

"You are in my house. I am Beorn and this is Zarek. He is my pet and seems to have taken quite a shine to you, Miss. Although we are quite different. Very good Zarek, dismissed." The dog whined and lifted a paw almost like he wanted to stay with Karla. Beorn rolled his eyes.

"Oh all right. But I'm telling them that's she's awake." He said before leaving the room. Karla sat up and scratched Zarek behind his ears; he nuzzled her legs and lifted his paws up onto the bed.

"Good boy, Zarek. Good boy," He looked at her, tail going a mile a minute and he was panting, it looked like he was smiling at her. She grinned and patted his head gently. Until the door banged open and the three figures that stood there bolted to her wrapping her in tight hugs. Fíli and Kíli were crying openly and as Thorin hugged her though he made no sound she could feel his tears falling onto her shoulder as he held her to him.

"How long has it been?" She asked; she was a little disorientated.

"A week. We thought we had lost you Karla." Kíli sobbed as he hugged her again. Karla knew that her father had taken it harder than her cousins, but then she was the only 'sister' the boys had known. Fíli looked at her differently. She knew why but she dare not say it. She simply held Kíli while he sobbed until the tears slowed, the sobbing faltered and his breathing evened out. She knew that they had thought she was lost to them, but here she was and here they were. They were together again.

"We'll be back later, Karla." Thorin said but Fíli was slow to follow.

"Fíli…" He turned to look at her, "I know. I know how you feel Uzayang." Fíli smiled softly and nodded.

"Ghivashel." He replied as he slipped out the door. Karla moved to lay down and she moved Kíli so he lay beside her. Zarek curled up at the foot of the bed, he was meant for protection.

* * *

"Master Beorn?" The giant man looked up from where he tended to his bees to see the young Princess – now completely healed and well rested – standing nearby Zarek by her side.

"He likes you." Beorn said.

"He is very good to me. I was wondering if I could trouble you for a moment?" she said shifting a little nervously.

"Of course." He nodded, stepping away from the bees.

"I wish to seek some orange blossoms or something of the like." Karla said.

"May I inquire as to why?" Beorn asked.

"It is tradition in the Dwarven Royal family that a Princess or soon-to-be Queen wears Orange blossoms or some kind of small white bloom in her braids as a sign of fertility from her coming of age. I lost many of mine in the first days of our journey and I wish to have some when we leave." Karla explained as he led her over to the orange tree where he could reach several of the white blooms.

"My Lady you know my flowers are very important to me." Beorn said.

"I do not ask for many. Just six or eight. My Cousins are very skilled in braiding them into my hair." She said hastily, she did not want him angry with them.

"Six it is." He said and picked the number off the tree placing them delicately in her hands she held them just as gently and went inside, thanking as she left, Zarek trotting after her.

When Karla appeared in the dining hall for dinner that night, her cousins flanking her and Zarek following behind, her Father and fellow companions smiled at the sight of her with the blooms in her hair.

"My Lady?" She turned her gaze to Bilbo and smiled, she knew what he was going to ask.

"They are a sign of fertility Master Baggins. My cousins braid them in my hair as I have no brothers. If I did, they would." Karla said, "It's a tradition for anyone in the Royal family who is female when she comes of age she is required to wear white blooms in her hair. Whether they are Orange blossoms, Trilliums, or sometimes even white forget-me-nots. Surely you know of all these flowers." Bilbo nodded.

"I do." He had them in his own garden at home.

"We have a certain importance on these and if a Princess is born they are planted to be ready when she is of age. Normally planted on her name day." She said, "These orange blossoms are the same type that were planted for me in Ered Luin. Kíli and Fíli had braided them into my hair every day they could. I'm afraid I will not have them for long but for now they are sufficient." She said.

"So you won't mind if I give you this either." Her Father spoke from behind her and placed something on her head. She reached up and touched it softly. Flowers and flower crown.

"Thank-you, Father." She said and allowed Kíli to help her sit. They then ate and somehow between the meat and cheese Fíli's hand found hers. She glanced at her cousin and he smiled at her. Karla was confident that only the two of them knew. And for now, that would do.

* * *

 **Mirkwood**

Thorin gasped when he heard a voice behind him shouting in Elvish at the King. All the elves around them stared at the young fiery Dwarf-maiden who shouted obscenities at their King although the Dwarves could not tell what she was saying, they had an idea but the way Thranduil's face was turning purple. But when a younger blonde elf strode forward and put up a hand to stop her did she pause.

"My Lady, perhaps it would be better if you said what you have been in common tongue, then your friends would understand." He said.

"Uznâl! Atkût omhùlz! Ma zatâbhyûrizu ra ukhumî." This time the dwarves laughed, "A lesson in Khuzdul for you, Princeling." Several jaws dropped, including Thorin, Fíli and Kíli's. They didn't know this Elf was the Prince.

"How do you know?" Legolas hissed.

"Someone who looks so much like and has the same arrogance as Orc-Bait can only be his son." Karla snapped. Thranduil spat something at her in Elvish and she simply raised one elegant eyebrow and grinned at him.

"You know, I can read, write, speak and understand Elvish so it's not use in trying to insult me or my family with it, it doesn't work. You might as well be using Khuzdul." Karla said with a smug, self-satisfied smirk on her face. Thranduil had, if possible turned an even deeper shade of purple, this Dwarf was infuriating. So to make her pay he threatened to cut off her hair.

"Do your worst, Thranduil. I'm not afraid of you, your guards or your son. So do your worst." She said confidently, and she didn't flinch as her hair was, in fact, cut. She stood there defiantly and waited patiently as her beads hit the stone floor with soft clinking sounds. Her relatives nearly crying with rage, especially her father. But Karla was unmovable. She just waited it out. When they stepped back she gave her head a shake, letting the uneven strands fly about her head. She grinned at Thranduil.

"I hope you realize what you've just done." She said.

"And what's that?" He asked.

"Surely you know the importance of the hair to dwarves?" she pressed, she knew he did.

"Enlighten me." He taunted.

"By cutting my hair – you have now ensured that if you _ever_ need any help from us…you will be turned away like we were. You will be forever looked down upon by our kind. And you have made me – your number 1 enemy." She told him.

"You didn't try to stop him." He pointed out.

"Tell me what would be the point of fighting?" She asked.

"Showing defiance?" He told her, folding his long arms over his chest.

She laughed mirthlessly, "Did I not do that? By not fighting? If I had fought yes it would show defiance, but if I stood there and looked miserable while he cut it, I would be showing weakness. By standing in front of you while your son cut off my hair – because you're too spineless to do it yourself – I stared you in the eye and didn't flinch. That is defiance, by its very definition." She is smug and continues her easy cheek and ready sarcasm to make Thranduil hate her even more.

There is no protest as loud as Fíli and Kíli's as they are separated in the cells, but at least Karla is tossed into a cell with Fíli. She hits the ground with a loud grunt. He helps her to her feet and pulls her into an embrace. They had decided months ago to keep their love a secret but there is only so much of a secret you can keep when you are in the constant company of 12 dwarves and a hobbit. Fíli held her tightly as they glared at the elf that sneered through the bars at them. He gently ran his fingers over her now much shorter hair.

"Oh, Ghivashel, your hair." He whispered gently carding his fingers through the strands as though they would break.

"It is going to grow back. By the time we make it to Erebor I'll have enough of my hair to braid it again. And then my courting braid can be added." She whispered; they could be heard talking but only in murmurs.

"Fíli! Karla! Are you all right?" Thorin shouted from his cell.

"Fine Uncle. We're in the same cell." Fíli replied, "Kíli?" He said to the empty halls, "you alright?" They heard some scuffling and then a reply.

"I'm alright, Fíli." Kíli was in the cell next to them.

"Why didn't you fight it, My love?" Fíli whispered as he led Karla to the back of the cell, it would be easier for her to cry here and no be heard.

"There was no point. It is humiliating and I feel no longer worthy but it let him know I had spunk." Karla said sitting down.

"Spunk is no use unless it is realized. You did your people proud, Karla, and I love you all the more for it." Fíli kissed her forehead softly. She smiled softly at him and let herself relax in his arms.

* * *

 **Erebor – After the Battle of Five Armies**

Karla sat on a cot in the healer's tent nursing her left arm to her chest. It felt like Azog had stepped in her arm…oh wait… he had. Her forearm had shattered under his weight and it had earned him an arrow to the eye socket for his troubles. Kíli was a deadly shot. He lay next to her on the next cot over, he had been winded and hit blindly with Azog's mace, tearing open his back. He had his head turned to look at her and his eyes were slightly glazed but open. He was feverish and worried about her father and Fíli. Both were in another tent. As far as Karla knew they would live but it would be a long recovery. She would be ruling in Thorin's stead. With Balin's assistance. She looked up as the tent flap opened.

"Your highness." The dwarf said, "Master Balin wishes to speak to you. He has sent me to take your place by the Prince's side."

"Kíli?" Karla said kneeling down on the floor so her cousin could see her easier, "I have to go and see Uncle and Fíli okay? I will be back soon; this warrior will be here if you need anything." Kíli nodded slowly as he understood.

"Highness?" The Dwarf questioned as she approached him, she smile softly.

"If I said Balin he would worry. Just sit there and if he needs anything get it and come back, do not pause or stop. I will return as soon as I am done." Karla said, he nodded. She only left after the Dwarf had taken her place.

"Balin?" The Dwarf looked up from the parchment in front of him and gave a soft almost sad sigh.

"My Lady, please, sit." Karla took the seat on the opposite side of the small desk in the tent. Balin had remained almost unhurt throughout the battle, just a few scraps, mostly he'd been protected by Dwalin and the others. Karla had not left her cousins' sides during the battle and had limped back to the camp on a sprained ankle and a broken arm.

"Your father wishes you to take up the Kingdom immediately, for the time being." Balin said slowly pushing a piece of parchment towards her across the table, it was a contract. Not nearly as long as the one for Erebor but this contract outlined that every decision she made be authorized by Thorin first and when Fíli recovered he take up the Kingship – until Thorin was healed. Karla nodded and accepted the quill before signing her name alongside her father's and Balin's. She then watched as Balin slowly got to his feet, when he turned to face her again in his hands was a simply gold and silver circlet, set with sapphires and emeralds. She took a deep breath as he set it on her head.

"Your cousins' circlets are here also for when they are healed." Of course, Fíli as Crown Prince wore a golden circlet inset with emeralds and Kíli wore a silver one inset with sapphires (though both loathed the very idea of circlets). They had voiced that hatred of them in Ered Luin when they had first been presented with smaller ones on their name days. Karla slowly stood after Balin had placed it neatly on her brow.

"Was that all Balin?"

"Yes, My Lady. That is all."

"I shall return to my cousin then, but first I must check on my father,"

"And your beloved?" Karla turned frightened eyes to Balin, "You expected it to be hidden from us? You of all should know how hard it is to hide from 12." Karla smiled and nodded then left the tent with a bit more of a spring in her step. As she walked through the camp now, Dwarves bowed their heads in respect to her. It made a dramatic change.

"My Lady," The guard at the tent which held Fíli and Thorin bowed his head to her as she passed him.

"Cousin…" Fíli said when he saw her.

"Balin knows Fíli. I think it's time Father and Kíli knew also." Karla said.

"How is Kíli?" Thorin asked.

"He is healing. He is in the next tent over. Tired of lying on his stomach and wishes to be better but his wounds are taking time to heal." She replied.

"And what exactly am I supposed to know?"

"Fíli and I, Father. Since Beorn's."

"I thought as much. He was as angry as I was in Mirkwood for your hair." Karla's hair was not as long as it had been at the beginning of the journey but now at least she had a courting braid in it. It had been added before the battle.

"How is your arm, My love?"

"It is fair. Healing slowly. But I hear I am to take on the caretaker duties until one of you is well enough to take the Kingship either permanently or temporarily. I may not be here often." She said placing a kiss on Fíli's cheek. She smiled at her father kissing his cheek also then got to her feet, "I must return to Kíli. He will be wondering where I am." She said and quickly made her way back to Kíli. He noticed the change immediately.

"Princess Karla." He whispered; she smiled at him softly.

"You look better, Cousin. Less glassy eyed." She said gently petting his sweaty hair back from his face, "still hot though." A small sad smile coming to her face.

"So I have to do as you tell me now?" He asked slowly, Karla laughed.

"Just like you always have, Kíli. Just like you always have. I'm only caretaker though. Thorin is still in charge." She warned him, he smiled. He knew that she would not be thrown in head first to ruling several thousands of dwarves. She would just oversee and try to do some good.

* * *

"The matter of the treasure needs to be dealt with, My Lady." One of the councillors said as Karla exited the tent where her Father and Lover were held.

"Am I not allowed some time with my Family?" She said bitterly.

"Of course, My Lady. But the Kingdom needs a leader right now. Dain has offered to step up if you are no up to it." He said.

"THIS IS MY _FATHER'S_ KINGDOM!" Karla shouted, she was tired, irate and not in the mood for politics, "Dain Ironfoot has NO RIGHT to rule here!" The Dwarf before her shrunk, he had not been met with Karla's anger before and now he faced it he knew he would never make her angry again…not on purpose.

"I'm sorry, Highness." He sounded like he was scared of her wrath and he should be. If she had her Aunt's temper or even her father's she was a force to be reckoned with. She stormed to the throne room or at least what was posing as the throne room while they cleared the mountain.

"Ah, Princess…you decided to join us?" Dain grinned, obviously he thought she would tell him to lead the council meetings.

"I was having time with my father and intended, Cousin. I was not aware that the council was in session. But as I am here now, what parties need gold? Bard?" The man nodded.

"Uh, Princess? Shouldn't Mirkwood also get a share?" One of the councillors asked carefully.

"What for? They imprisoned us. Treated us like criminals when we were just passing through, Mirkwood will receive no gift from me." Karla replied.

"But Princess they assisted in the Battle." He tried to reason.

"Be that as it may, my esteemed councillor they did not help us on our journey…they merely hindered it. Despite the fact that while in Laketown, the captain of Thranduil's guard, the elf Tauriel did help to heal Prince Kíli from his Orc arrow wound but Mirkwood as a whole deserve none of our gold and jewels." Karla was firm and she was as stubborn as Thorin.

"But my lady-"

"No, councillor. Mirkwood will receive nothing. Bard will get an ample amount of gold to help to rebuild Laketown and his son enough to help rebuild Dale." She said, "But as stated – no gold will go to Mirkwood. My father would not and before you claim insanity on my part, councillor – I am not riddled with the sickness as my father has also recovered. He agreed that Bard and Baid should get a share of the gold. Only enough to help rebuild what was lost. Due to Smaug and the war. Nothing less will do." Karla said. She made a very good caretaker. Even with her councillor trying to change her mind.

"We thank-you for your generosity My Lady. We will take only what we need. Nothing more." Bard said with a bow of his head.

"I will settle the amount with my father and then we will make sure you both get what you need. We are grateful for your hospitality while we rested in Laketown and your assistance in battle. As for others we make sure that the members of the Dwarves that made their way from Ered Luin to Erebor will get their share as well. And I intend to send some to Bilbo Baggins of the Shire. Although he claimed the Arkenstone as his 14th he deserves some of the gold. My Father agrees." Karla handled the council session well. She didn't like that she had to do it but it had to be done. Dain, however, thought she did a bad job and told her that if she couldn't handle it, he'd gladly take over in her stead.

"Dain, this is my father's kingdom and he has asked me to rule until either himself or the Crown Prince are well enough to take over. That is his wish and I intend to fulfil his wishes." Karla said, "in fact, your services are no longer required. You may return to the Iron Hills if you wish. Or you may stay on to see Erebor returned to its glory. If you remain however, you will be expected to work on the rebuilding of the mountain. You will not be needed for council or court." Karla said. Dain looked stunned as if she had slapped him. He seemed to seethe for a moment then he deflated.

"I understand, Your Highness. If that is to be yours wish then I will return to the Iron Hills – do you still require the assistance of the Iron Hills?" Dain asked.

"If you'll allow it." Karla said. Dain nodded, he would return to Iron Hills but leave instruction that his workers would remain to assist and they were to follow Karla's orders without question or opposition.

* * *

It took six weeks until someone was well enough to take the leadership from her. Fili recovered quickly and took the temporary Kingship until Thorin was well enough. Fili took the role on and he did a wonderful job. The Dwarves listened to him. When Karla came back from visiting Thorin one day she gave Fili the bad news.

"It seems you must be crowned King, my love." She told him.

"What do you mean, Ghivashel?" he asked. Balin and Dwalin stood behind him, frowns on their faces as well.

"Father…it seems he will recover but he will not be the same Dwarf he has been. He will not be able to rule Erebor. He wants you to take the Kingship. Permanently." Karla said. Fili paled. He wasn't ready for that not right now!

"I cannot take it on, My Love. I cannot take the Kingship." He said.

"You must, Master Fili. The King demands it." Balin said from behind him.

"But Balin, I am not ready!" Fili cried as he rounded on his advisor and friend.

"Fili, you are more than ready to take this on, Uzayang. Listen to me…you are the King you are ready. And I will be by your side, as will Balin and Kíli and Thorin will still be around. You are never alone in this." Karla said, Fili turned to face her, "you will always have me by your side, My love." Fili gave her a soft smile. He embraced her in a rare show of affection – as King he was not supposed to be so public with his displays of affection. That was why Thorin had hidden it so well.

"Why much I be the special one?" he asked her quietly once Balin and Dwalin had left them alone. Karla smiled at him.

"Because you are Fili, son of Dis, Heir to Thorin and lover of the Princess. I believe in you Fili. I know you can do what is asked of you." She told him softly, "you only have to be special for this. After you can be Fili. My Fili." She whispered kissing him soundly and reminding him of why she loved him. Because sometimes being special sucks.

* * *

 _I have had reviews that tell me that First cousins marrying is incest. Technically in this day and age first cousins CAN marry – though not many do. And I believe that back in the time of Middle-Earth cousins marrying to keep a bloodline pure was not unheard of. Look at Arwen and Aragorn they were distant cousins. As I believe Elros (Elrond's mortal brother) is an ancestor of Aragorn's. So Fili and Karla marrying isn't as far of a stretch as some of you may believe. So if you didn't like that – your problem, not mine. Don't review._


End file.
